


Девочки, красить ресницы опасно

by kittymara



Series: Цикл рассказов: "Семья Казаковых счастлива феерически. Выкуси, Лева Толстой!" [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, General, Humor, Original Fiction, POV
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymara/pseuds/kittymara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Включен телевизор на канале MTV. Клип, клип, клип. Через один накрашенные мальчики. "Китай", "Green Day", "30 Seconds To Mars"... Муся валяется на диване с банкой пепси в руках. Слушает. Смотрит. Смотрит. И вдруг восклицает.</p><p>— Что за фигня? Они же все педики!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Девочки, красить ресницы опасно

Включен телевизор на канале MTV. Клип, клип, клип. Через один накрашенные мальчики. "Китай", "Green Day", "30 Seconds To Mars"... Муся валяется на диване с банкой пепси в руках. Слушает. Смотрит. Смотрит. И вдруг восклицает.

— Что за фигня? Они же все педики!

Я чуть не обжигаю руку утюгом.

— Почему? — изумленно спрашиваю у нее.

— Да ты посмотри, — Муся смотрит на меня с легким чувством превосходства, как на последнюю идиотку. — Они же все накрашены. У них глаза намазаны, как у женщин.

— Ну, не факт. Это сейчас просто модно.

— Ага. Как же, — ухмыляется она и одним глотком допивает пепси, задирает ноги на спинку дивана, ложится головой вниз, смотрит на меня и задумчиво дергает мочку уха. А я бросаю глажку и устраиваюсь рядом с ней. Смотрю очередной клип с накрашенными мальчиками, и думаю, откуда у нее появились такие мысли?

— Если следовать твоей логике, то все, кто красит ресницы - педики.

— Естественно.

— Вот прямо все без исключения? — я делаю попытку заманить ее в ловушку из слов. Ну, сейчас ты у меня попляшешь, как миленькая!

— Я что невнятно говорю? — лениво цедит Муся.

— Тогда получается, что женщины тоже педики?

— Ну да. И женщины тоже. Они же так мажутся, что даже мальчики отдыхают, — она делает большие глаза.

***

 

В этот момент я роняю сотовый телефон, и начинаю дико хохотать. Трубка возмущенно чирикает голосом Натальи, рассказывающей об очередном словесном шедевре подрастающего поколения . Поднимаю и снова включаюсь в разговор.

— Наташа, оказывается, ты мать-педик с гомофобным отпрыском на руках.

— Все бы тебе ржать, — ворчит она. — Я уже не знаю, что с этим чудовищем делать. Как скажет, то хоть стой, хоть падай, хоть стреляйся, не сходя с места. Я у нее тоже педик, видимо.

— Так, у тебя правильная подруга. Бери пример с меня и крась исключительно губы. Тогда не придется стреляться, и в гомосексуальности никто обвинить не посмеет, — советую я.

— А может мне нравятся такие обвинения? — с ехидцей в голосе парирует Наталья.

— Кто бы сомневался. Я тоже не буду возражать, если поставят в один ряд с Лето.

— Нет, лучше пусть посадят на к нему на коленочки. Какие у него глаза!

— Особенно, когда подведены черным карандашом.

— Ой, не напоминай. Сейчас кончу, — стонет в трубку Наталья.

— Давай, детка, давай. Устроим одновременный сеанс секса по телефону, — я эротично подвываю в ответ.

— Иди нафиг, извращенка, — смеется она. — Все обгадишь своей пошлостью. У меня ведь проблема. Я не знаю, что делать с этим ребенком. И, похоже, с подругой та же беда. Ну, что с вами делать?

— Купи ей набор косметики, а меня лечить поздно.

— Думаешь, поможет?

— Черт его знает, но попробовать можно.

— Нет. Пожалуй, одного педика в семье будет более, чем достаточно. Хочу быть эксклюзивной, — решает она.

— Не прокатит, Наташа, не прокатит. Муся точно латентный субъект-потребитель помады, туши и теней.

— Значит траты на косметику будут? — печально спрашивает Наталья.

— Не сомневайся. Ваш папа разорится, — злорадно предрекаю я.

— Как же страдают бедные мужчины!

— Ну, кто страдает, а кто и глаза мастерски подводит, не тратясь на меркантильных дам. А остальным нечего трахать и плодить на халяву. Красоту и потомство надо спонсировать. Желательно в твердой , конвертируемой валюте.

— Ты полностью права, подруга! Возьму-ка я пример с красящихся мальчиков, и схожу прикуплю пару килограмм красоты за счет отдельного представителя мужской породы. Давай. Еще созвонимся.


End file.
